


Love or Die

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: La routine s'installe vicieusement dans le couple. La lassitude, le quotidien... L'envie de nouveau, de changement...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 3





	Love or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est particulier, à l'instar de Dix-Sept Ans. Inspiré d'une réalité quotidienne retranscrit en YunJae. Merci de prendre soin des personnages de ce texte.  
> Love... Or Die.

Le sac de sport trônait devant la porte de la chambre. Jaejoong, assis sur le bord du lit le regardait d'un œil las.

C'était le moment. Il fallait le faire. Il avait trop longtemps hésité. Il devait faire un pas vers l'avant , maintenant. Vite. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne regrette. Avant qu'il retombe de pleins fouet dans ce tourbillon, cette routine qui l'épuisait.

Il savait que s'il restait là, trop longtemps à attendre, l'heure de midi allait arriver et il n'aurait pas le cœur à mettre son plan à exécution, il irait chercher son fils et sa petite fille à l'école, son ado rentrerait du collège et lui, l'attendrait en remuant le repas de midi qui finirait de cuire. Comme tous les jours. Retenant ses larmes de rage ou de tristesse... De ras-le-bol. 

À côté du sac, un gribouillage de JiYul était au sol. Le regard de Jaejoong se posa sur le dessin de sa fille, et son cœur se gonfla, ses yeux se mouillèrent à nouveau.

"Quel con !" pensa-t-il.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Yunho ? Leurs treize années de vie de couple se résumaient donc à ce sac de sport qui contenait quelques fringues et une brosse à dent ? C'est avec ça qu'il allait s'enfuir ? 

Treize ans, trois enfants, des combats pour leur bonheur, pour une vie épanouie. Et tout se finissait ainsi ? Jaejoong poussa un énorme soupir. A nouveau, il se laissa prendre dans la nostalgie de ce que fut sa vie avec Yunho jusque là. 

L'arrivée de YooMin dans leur vie, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement atteint ses deux ans. Le gamin avait attrapé la main de Jaejoong, à l'orphelinat, et ne l'avait plus lâché. Ses grands yeux noirs en amande, sa fossette sur le côté. Et le doux regard que Yunho avait posé sur l'enfant. Le cœur de Jaejoong avait explosé, il voulait être papa, et était persuadé que Yunho serait également un père formidable. Et même si les débuts avaient été un peu chaotiques, et même les jugements des gens, et même les regards et les crachats dans la rue... Tout cela n'avait pas entravé leur amour, et leur union pour vivre heureux avec leur fils. 

YooMin. Yunho s'était dit que c'était un signe du destin. Son meilleur ami Changmin, ainsi que le meilleur ami de Jaejoong, Yoochun étaient venus célébrer l'arrivée de ce petit garçon espiègle dans la famille. Que ce gosse porte une partie des prénoms de leurs deux amis, était forcément un signe. Forcément. 

Le cœur de Jaejoong se souleva dans sa poitrine. 

Aujourd'hui, YooMin était un jeune garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence et le quotidien n'était pas des plus simples. La veille encore, Jaejoong avait perdu patience face à la provocation de son fils et l'avait giflé. Il s'en était voulu. Beaucoup. Tout en se disant qu'il avait été poussé à bout. Mais quand même. YooMin savait que cela faisait mal à ses pères, quand il disait des choses comme ça. "J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette baraque, ni toi ni Yun vous êtes mes parents ! J'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur une famille anormale ! Je vais me casser chez des gens normaux ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de pas avoir de mère, hein !" 

Ça avait été la phrase de trop. Bien qu'au fond de lui, Jaejoong savait pertinemment que ce n'était que de la provocation pure, mue par l'effet de groupe avec ses amis... Il savait qu'au fond de lui YooMin aimait ses pères éperdument. Il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Quand Yunho et Jaejoong étaient en désaccord et se faisaient la tête, refusant l'un et l'autre de se parler, c'était toujours YooMin qui venait entre eux deux, leur demandant expressément d'arrêter leur cirque. Prenant leurs mains et les unissant dans un sourire coquin, poussant Jaejoong dans les bras de Yunho en disant : "Vous crevez d'envie de vous serrer fort et de vous pardonner. Des fois, vous êtes des idiots, quand même." 

L'arrivée de JaeBom, puis quelques années plus tard de la petite chipie de JiYul avait comblé leur envie de famille nombreuse. Jaejoong avait décidé de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de tout ce joli monde. Faire des gâteaux, préparer les repas, tenir la maison en état, veiller à ce que le linge soit propre, surveiller les devoirs, panser les bobos, lire l'histoire du soir, veiller les malades, nettoyer le vomi, chantonner des berceuses, s'affoler au premier coup de fil de l'école... 

Dire que certains le traitaient de feignasse. Il leur aurait volontiers fait goûter son poids au milieu de leur figure ! 

Jaejoong était là, et il faisait tourner la maison. Certes, Yunho ramenait l'argent mais ils étaient complémentaires et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remettaient son rôle en question. 

Mais la vie n'est pas faite que d'obligation, et l'après-midi, quand JiYul faisait une sieste et que les deux garçons s'eclipsaient à l'école, Jaejoong savourait enfin un moment de repis. Sa tasse de café, son morceau de chocolat noir, et son jeu en ligne. C'est sur cette plate-forme qu'il l'avait rencontré. 

Elle. Hye Sung. Celle qu'il appellait son namoureuse, sa princesse, son âme-sœur. Tout n'était que virtuel et il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de passer le pas de la rencontrer. Mais de plus en plus, ils abandonnèrent leur jeu pour passer leurs après-midis à discuter par messagerie. 

Elle avait cette attrait particulier d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement empathique, et rigolote. Quand Jaejoong lui parlait, il s'évadait. 

Elle avait un petit-ami qu'elle aimait du fond du cœur, était à peine moins âgée que Jaejoong, et avait des engagements qui lui parlaient beaucoup. Ils se ressemblaient. Et rapidement leur amitié devint fusionnelle. À tel point que Jaejoong sentait un "manque d'elle" quand il passait un long moment sans lui parler. 

Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure. Quand il aimait, en amour ou en amitié, il donnait tout. Tout. Tout. Pour Yunho, il avait tout donné, sans réfléchir. Et sans regret. Il avait fait un trait sur ses parents qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de Yunho. Il avait quitté sa ville natale. Il avait même mis de côté ses prétentions de devenir, un jour, chanteur. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance depuis que Yunho faisait parti de sa vie. 

Il n'y avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir. C'était Yunho et c'était tout. Les années à vivre aux côtés de cet homme méritaient tous les "sacrifices" du monde. 

Et puis, il y a eu toutes des vagues, tous ces clashs, les uns après les autres. Cela durait depuis presque un an. 

Yunho bossait d'arrache-pied pour le bien-être de toute sa famille. Et pour le sien... 

À nouveau, ses yeux picotèrent. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était planté là. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus... Est-ce que ça valait ou non le coup... La fatigue avait pris le dessus. Le ras-le-bol, la mine renfrogné de son compagnon quand il rentrait du boulot. Son éternel insatisfaction de la tenue de la maison, peu importe l'acharnement que Jaejoong y mettait. Il y avait toujours un truc qui n'allait pas. Un gant qui traînait ou une chaussette en boule. Et ça repartait pour une crise. 

"Il se sent mal, lui aussi." se disait Jaejoong. Et la culpabilité le reprenait. 

Yunho était tombé sur un message que Hye Sung avait envoyé à Jaejoong, dans lequel elle l'appelait bébé, elle disait qu'il lui manquait, et qu'elle l'aimait. 

Un message somme toute, très banal entre eux deux. C'était comme un jeu. Un jeu dont les règles avaient été fixés dès le début par eux-deux. 

"Je suis homo et en couple. Tu es une fille et en couple aussi. L'amour que je te porte n'est pas l'amour que je porte à mon conjoint. Tu es mon âme-sœur, et me permets de m'évader... Nos "je t'aime" n'ont aucune autre signification." 

Elle avait souri et avait acquiescé. Tout était clair et translucide pour eux deux. Mais de l'extérieur les choses pouvaient être interprétées autrement. Et Yunho était devenu fou de rage en lisant ce message. 

Jaejoong s'était emporté en hurlant que son compagnon n'avait pas à fouiller son téléphone. Yunho avait balancé une assiette par-terre en jurant qu'il ne se laisserait jamais avoir comme ça. Tous les deux s'étaient sentis profondément trahis l'un par l'autre. Déjà à ce moment-là, Jaejoong s'était dit qu'il devait en finir. 

Combien de temps allait-il encore laisser Yunho diriger sa vie ? 

Yunho s'opposait depuis des années à ce que Jaejoong joue à ce fameux jeu, dont il était devenu presque accro. Et maintenant il s'opposait à ses amies ? 

\- MAIS C'EST UNE FILLE, MERDE ! avait-il hurlé. 

\- MAIS SI Y A RIEN ENTRE TOI ET ELLE, POURQUOI TU ME L'AS CACHÉ ? 

Yunho souffrait. Terriblement. De ne pas connaître l'existence d'une personne si importante dans la vie de son homme. Il se rendait compte que Jaejoong avait une part d'ombre qu'il lui cachait volontairement. Son ventre se tordait. 

\- DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS CENSÉ TE PARLER DE TOUT ? avait craché Jaejoong. 

C'était son jardin secret, merde ! Il savait pertinemment que Yunho ne supportait pas qu'il joue, donc il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas jouer quand ils étaient ensemble. Pas pour le lui cacher mais simplement pour passer du temps avec sa famille. 

Pour ne pas revenir à l'époque où, complètement geek, il jouait en continu, oubliant ses obligations familiales et sa vie avec eux. Yunho l'avait remis à sa place et il avait bien fait à ce moment-là... 

Mais plus maintenant. Il jouait beaucoup moins, et partageait avec Hye Sung la même passion pour le jeu tout en se modérant. Il n'avait juste pas tellement envie d'en parler à Yunho, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à des querelles stupides. 

Mais cela ravivait trop de blessures entre eux. En treize ans, bien sûr qu'il y a eu un nombre incalculable de disputes... Et autant de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Fortes et puissantes. Jaejoong regardait les choses en face, et il savait qu'il aimait Yunho aussi pour ça. Dire le contraire serait mentir. Tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille sur ce plan-là, et cela avait son importance. 

Contrairement à bien des couples qui, après quelques années, rentrent dans une routine bien plan-plan, à faire l'amour en cinq minutes, tous les quinze jours... Et encore... Yunho et Jaejoong avaient réussi à garder ces moments puissants et intacts, réguliers et emprunts d'amour et de désirs charnels très forts. Même si bien souvent, c'était Jaejoong l'initiateur d'un bon câlin, il était rare que Yunho y soit insensible. 

Les larmes coulaient à présent, sur les joues opalines. La veille encore, ils avaient fait l'amour, comme des bêtes. Le corps puissant de son partenaire, tantôt dominateur, tantôt dominé, avait laissé l'emprunte de sa force en lui. Son odeur ambrée avait déposé quelques fragrances que Jaejoong sentait encore, et son goût de lui... Ce goût unique qu'il ne retrouverait pas. Nulle part. Qu'il refusait même de chercher ailleurs. Son Yunho. A lui. Merde ! Le visage dans les mains, il sanglota. 

"Jae, bouge ton cul ! T'es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air ! Celle de Yunho ! Celle de tes gosses ! Disparais... Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !" 

Il se répétait ces phrases en boucle sans pouvoir faire un pas en avant. Le sac le narguait. Il semblait lui dire : "Tu m'as rempli en te croyant fort... Mais tu sais même pas où tu vas aller..." 

Soupir. 

Il avait dit à Yunho, il y a quelques semaines, qu'il voulait tout arrêter. Qu'il voulait se séparer. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Son conjoint n'avait rien compris. Ça lui était tombé comme ça, sur le coin de la figure entre le fromage et le dessert. Merde. C'était à cause de Hye Sung, c'est ça ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être à cause d'elle. Jaejoong avait secoué la tête pour dire qu'il se trompait, mais Yunho ne l'avait pas trouvé convaincant. Pourquoi son Jaejoong voulait-il partir si soudainement ? 

C'était tellement injuste ! Il se levait si tôt tous les matins, rentrait tard tous les soirs. N'avait quasiment plus de hobbies depuis des années, à part un petit match de foot le dimanche après-midi dont il avait besoin pour se défouler... Il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait à son conjoint et ses enfants. Jaejoong pouvait à loisir, aller s'acheter ce dont il avait envie, voir ses amis et passer du temps avec eux... Il ne manquait de rien. C'était vraiment inattendu. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Était-ce à cause de cette chaussette qui traînait depuis trois jours sur la marche de l'escalier et qu'il s'était énervé ? Oui, il s'était emporté en disant que merde, Jae était à la maison toute la journée et qu'il était pas capable de prendre cette foutue chaussette pour la mettre avec le linge sale. Et Jaejoong avait pleuré de rage en hurlant qu'il en avait ras-le-bol de passer derrière tout le monde, surtout les plus grands, capables de faire des choses de leurs dix doigts. Qu'il était pas la boniche, ici... Et une fois de plus, ça avait dégénéré. Pour une chaussette. Une chaussette bleue rayée de noir. Qui ne trouvera plus jamais sa jumelle parce que de rage, Yunho l'avait jeté à la poubelle. 

Mais Jaejoong avait dit que ce n'était pas que la chaussette. C'était la chaussette, peut-être, et le bouchon du dentifrice, le rouleau de papier toilette, et les traces de boue dans l'entrée. C'était un tout. Une fatigue. Mais surtout c'était Yunho. Sa suspicion constante, insoutenable. Le fait que Jaejoong se cachait pour envoyer des messages à son amie. Cette angoisse affolante de se dire "Il se fait des films... Il pense vraiment que je le trompe avec elle ?" 

Et il était décidé à ne pas laisser tomber cette amitié. Yunho lui en avait mis l'ultimatum, et Jaejoong avait refusé avec véhémence. 

Non. Non ! Il avait assez sacrifié pour qu'en plus il doive dire adieu à Hye Sung ! Hors de question ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Son amie aurait été un mec, il aurait pu comprendre la peur de son conjoint. Mais là, il trouvait ça tellement injuste. 

En ressassant ses souvenirs, Jaejoong se souvint de la douloureuse période qu'il avait passé, à leurs débuts. Il était terriblement et horriblement jaloux de Changmin. Yunho avait eu beau le rassurer sur la sexualité de son meilleur ami, qui n'était absolument pas intéressé par les hommes, cela n'apaisait pas le jeune homme. Et c'était vrai, à l'époque, il avait aussi fouillé le téléphone de Yunho, effaçant les photos de lui et Changmin ensemble, lisant les messages. Scrutant le moindre sous-entendu. Ne trouvant rien, il s'était monté la tête en se disant "s'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il a tout effacé, la moindre preuve..." 

Un jour, où sa jalousie l'avait aveuglé, il était allé crever les pneus de la voiture de Yun, pour qu'il n'aille pas boire un café avec son meilleur ami. 

Jaejoong balaya d'un geste ce souvenir douloureux.

"J'avais même pas 25 ans, bordel... Je me suis calmé depuis." 

Tellement calmé qu'il n'était plus du tout jaloux. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses années, à cause de cette possessivité excessive, avait été si atroce, qu'il avait profondément décidé de ne plus jamais être jaloux. À force de patience et de prise sur lui, il en était arrivé à se dire "Ce qu'il fait dans mon dos c'est entre lui et sa conscience... Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il m'aime, me respecte et me fasse l'amour." 

Pourquoi ressasser tout ça quand il n'y a qu'à prendre ce foutu sac et partir. 

Ah ! Putain ! Sans Yunho, il pourrait jouer l'après-midi tout en papotant avec Hye Sung sans se prendre la tête. Il pourrait siroter son café sans penser à récurer les chiottes. Il pourrait se lever à 10h sans penser à quoi faire à manger qui plairait à tout le monde. Il pourrait téléphoner à tous ses amis et organiser des soirées longues à déconner et passer en boucle les clips de Wonho sans que Yunho pique sa crise de jalousie. Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Jaejoong le lui avait balancé que ce type-là, ce chanteur, était mille fois plus bandant que lui. Oui, c'était sous la colère, et parfois il le pensait vraiment. 

Mais même s'il était bandant... Même si sa petite gueule d'ange envahissait la galerie photo du téléphone de Jaejoong, lui, il était fou amoureux de Yunho et c'était tout. De quoi il avait peur, Yun ? Que Jae plaque tout pour aller trouver son idol ? Il partit dans un fou-rire. Même pas en rêve. Jamais il ne ferait un truc pareil. Ça reste une chimère, un rêve, un fantasme... Yunho aussi devait bien avoir quelques fantasmes... Mais il disait que non. Plat. Rien. Que Jaejoong. C'en était presque horripilant. 

Il mentait forcément. En treize ans, ils avaient fait le tour d'eux-mêmes. Et bien qu'ils prenaient toujours autant de plaisir à faire l'amour ensemble, et bien qu'ils jouissaient toujours aussi fort dans ce même état d'excitation que leur première fois... C'était quand même toujours le même rituel. Même si c'était fort. 

Il manquait ce grain de folie à Yunho qui s'était campé depuis bien trop longtemps dans son costume de père parfait, à partir au boulot le matin et rentrer le soir, crevé. Mais satisfait parce qu'il avait une famille. 

Jaejoong admit difficilement, que, là, tout de suite, sa famille, c'était ce qui était le plus dur à supporter. Ce poids, cette responsabilité, il n'en pouvait plus. Il pleura. Ne sachant toujours pas s'il aurait le courage de passer le pas de la porte avec son sac et de disparaître de cette vie qui ne lui convenait plus. 

Et puis l'image de Yunho courant à toute allure à travers la ville pour le retrouver, une nuit, alors que Jaejoong lui avait juste demandé pardon d'être un poids pour lui... La façon dont son amoureux l'avait serré si fort dans les bras en pleurant en disant que ce poids, si léger, il pourrait toujours le porter sur son dos. Jaejoong, inerte dans ses bras n'avait avoué à personne qu'à ce moment-là, une seule idée lui tournait en tête : mourir. Définitivement. Parce qu'il ne savait plus se dépêtrer de sa vie, de ses sentiments, de ses émotions. Et Yunho l'avait retrouvé, l'avait serré fort, et avait dit qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sauver son amour et sa famille. 

Jaejoong soupira. Cette fois, il ne mourrait pas. Cette fois, il ne dirait rien à personne. L'école téléphonerait à Yunho en voyant qu'aucun parent ne serait venu chercher les enfants. Et c'est tout. Le reste... Jaejoong ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas penser aux petites mains de JiYul qui s'aggripaient autour de son cou à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de l'école. Il ne voulait pas penser aux blagues marrantes et bien trouvées de JaeBom qui le faisait rire aux éclats. Il ne voulait pas penser à YooMin chapardant dans le frigo se croyant discret et toujours sur le qui-vive, engouffrant ce qu'il pouvait tant qu'un de ses deux pères n'entraient pas dans la cuisine. 

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il allait oublier tout ça. Il reverra ses enfants plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Quand il sera posé, et apte à les recevoir chez lui. Yunho ne se laissera pas faire, il le savait. Bien trop de fierté pour ça. Il se préparait mentalement à transformer l'amour de sa vie en un ennemi qu'il faudra combattre plus tard. 

La main sur la anse du sac, il avait pris sa décision. Il partait. Ça y était. 

Une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer l'odeur douce de Yunho qu'il avait serré dans ses bras une dernière fois ce matin. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il savait qu'il partirait. Alors intérieurement, il avait fait ses adieux à cet homme qui avait empli sa vie de bonheur durant treize ans. 

Cette vie qui avait changé, cette vie qui avait pris un tournant. Cette vie dans laquelle Yunho lui demandait implicitement de faire un choix entre sa famille et ses amis, ses passions... Et aujourd'hui, la balance ne se faisait plus assez lourde du côté de sa famille pour le faire changer d'avis. 

Yoochun avait dit qu'il respecterait sa décision, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. BoA aussi. Et puis... Hye Sung. Hye Sung qui lui posait les questions qui faisaient réfléchir sans jamais l'influencer... 

Hye Sung qui le faisait se questionner sur lui, sur qui il était vraiment et ce pourquoi, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait par moment quelques fantasmes avec des filles. Dont elle. Et il avait encore tout le reste de sa vie pour le découvrir... Et s'il n'était pas vraiment homosexuel mais juste bisexuel ? Ou ni l'un ni l'autre, d'ailleurs... Il avait juste ce besoin d'aimer pleinement la personne en face de lui, peu importe son sexe. 

Était-il allé trop loin cette nuit-là, alors que la bouche de Yunho allait et venait délicieusement sur son sexe, à imaginer que cela aurait pu être cette fille ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait joui bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il s'en n'était même pas voulu. Ni par rapport à son conjoint... Ni par rapport à elle, imaginant que cela ne lui ferait rien. 

C'était vraiment le moment de partir. Le moment d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Le moment de vivre une autre vie. 

La main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre portant son sac, il poussa un dernier soupir. La maison était rangée. Il n'avait pas préparé le repas. Son regard croisa la photo de ses trois enfants accrochée dans l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux. "Je vous reverrai, je vous le promets... Je pars pour ne plus empoisonner l'atmosphère..." 

Il laissa couler la dernière larme et mit un pied dehors. 

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il sursauta. C'était Yunho. Son cœur lui hurla de décrocher mais sa tête lui ordonnait le contraire. 

Son doigt pressa automatiquement le bouton "décrocher". 

\- Mon cœur ? Ça va ? 

La voix chaude de Yunho résonna dans le combiné. 

\- Ne cherche pas les petits, ce midi. J'ai demandé à Yoochun de passer les prendre. On sort en amoureux, au restaurant. 

\- Ah... 

Jaejoong sourit. 

Il attrapa son sac et entra dans la maison. Il le planqua au fond de son armoire. Le sac restera là jusqu'au lendemain, ou la semaine d'après, ou encore le mois prochain... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. 


End file.
